Stuck
by IchigoUsagiHibiki
Summary: "No disrespect Queen Aphrodite, but whether we can become Pretty Cure or not, we are not going to stand idly by when your world is in danger, also you called us here. "Hibiki said while the other three nodded."I will not have you fighting in these forms, but there is a way for you to become Pretty Cure again, but there is a side effect this time. "
1. Chapter 1 Shock

**Chapter 1**

A girl with light brown orangey hair, bangs falling in her face, bottom half down, top half sectioned off into two, tied up with bright pink ribbon that seemed to have a life of its own, midnight blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with mischief. She was in her school uniform that consisted of a light blue two layer pleated skirt with a red thin line at the bottom of each layer, it reached mid-calf. A light blue sport coat, with sleeves that went to the wrists with lace at the end, covered a white under shirt with a red ribbon around the throat. On her feet were long dark blue socks that came just below the knee and brown loafers, not her favorite footwear.

She was seated at the piano, her best friend Kanade by her side, more of a dark dirty blonde, half of it pulled in to a single ponytail tied with red bobbles, green eyes held a sparkle of patience when it came to her best friend, okay not so much as patience, maybe more of a tolerance, they also held intelligence, excitement, and just a bit of her own mysteriousness. She was wearing the same uniform as the orangey brunette.

A third girl, Ellen was seated on the steps, quite close to the Piano was strumming the guitar that was in her hands, she had black hair that hinted to purple part of it pulled up on the left side of her head with a yellow scruncie, in her honey yellow eyes held pain as well as love and a sparkle for new beginnings. She was wearing the same school uniform as the other two.

The Fourth girl was younger than the other three, her short hair but an orangey color and it never stayed the way she wanted it to, her autumn leaf orange eyes were the most serious ones of the group, but they held the most tender twinkle if you looked hard enough. Ako had on a long sleeve light pink shirt and jean overall shorts, and white and blue tennis shoes with pink socks. She was sitting on the steps by Ellen, but not to close, humming along with the other music a gentle smile on her face.

A white cat with a dark pink shape on her forehead was sound asleep on Ako's lap; Hummy was quite content to just stay there forever. Eight Fairy tones, all of a different color looking like jewels were gallivanting in and around the pipe organ that was behind the girls. The song ends meaning that practice is over, but nobody wanted to move, everybody minds began to wonder off, to the ending battle with Noise, all a little sad that it ended, but also relieved that the world is no longer in danger, also a little sad that they can no longer transform into Pretty Cure.

"Hummy! Pretty Cure! Ako! Come in! We need your help!" All the girls plus the cat and the fairy tones start looking for the source of the voice. "Come to Major Land quickly! Hurry!" Then static followed by silence. Everybody looked at one another with the same decision in their eyes.

Hummy is the first one outside, she then proceeds to build a rainbow piano bridge all the way to Major Land, as soon as the rest of the group arrives the bridge is ready. They jump on it and it flies them all the way to Major Land.

As they arrive in Major Land the main thing they notice is that it is a mess, the second thing is that there are no signs of life. Ako takes off running.

"Mama!" The other girls, plus the cat and fairy tones, are hard pressed to keep up. Ako reaches the palace first, running in with Hibiki hot on her heels, Ellen and Kanade a ways behind, Ellen with Hummy on her shoulder, the Fairy tones had long since entered Hibiki's bag. Just before the throne room Hibiki grabs Ako's arm.

"Hold it!" Ako tries to escape from the other's strong hold but the hold does not falter.

"Let go of me!" She seethes.

"Ako let's wait for Kanade and Ellen, we have no idea what we will run into, and I'd rather have all my friends around me." Ako stops struggling.

Before the others have a chance to catch up, the two girls hear a scream, not quite thinking it through, both girls dash into the room. What they see is Queen Aphrodite holding her own against a black birdman with red eyes, Mephisto behind her trying to get up.

"Noise?!" Hibiki squeaked, by this time the others had joined them, all with shocked expressions on their faces. Having heard her Aphrodite, Mephisto, and the birdman turned towards them.

"So this is the fabled legendary Pretty Cure, they don't look like much." His voice was like a snarky whisper. He started to walk slowly towards them. "In fact they are only children." Suddenly Hibiki was running towards him prepared to give him a kick, and as she jumped into the air right foot out, just as it was to get him he grabbed her foot and threw her towards her friends, knocking them all down. Aphrodite came running to the girls' side, as Mephisto put himself in between the girls and the birdman.

"Silence, you will not touch these girls!" Mephisto shouted, and then they suddenly were in a heated battle.

"Mama! " Ako was suddenly around Aphrodite's neck, as stunned as the other three were they made to dash around Aphrodite to confront the birdman.

"Girls wait. " They stopped in their tracks. "There is no way you can fight them in these forms. "

The girls looked at each other and back at the queen.

"No disrespect Queen Aphrodite, but whether we can become Pretty Cure or not, we are not going to stand idly by when your world is in danger, also you called us here. " Hibiki said while the other three nodded.

"I will not have you fighting in these forms, but there is a way for you to become Pretty Cure again, but there is a side effect this time. "

"What is it Queen Aphrodite. " Ellen asked.

"This time you will not be able to go back to your civilian forms. "

**AN: So I am calling this a trail run, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Their Back!

**Chapter 2**

The girls looked at Aphrodite in shock and in Hibiki's case still trying to process it.

"You mean I will no longer be Kanade? Hibiki and Ellen will no longer be Hibiki and Ellen? Nor will Ako be Ako?" Kanade went white.

"Yes that is correct, this is not a choice that I wanted to propose to you, I had hoped this would not happen, but Silence was not going to back down after his brother was defeated by you four."

"You mean that is not Noise?" Ellen asked.

"No he is Silence, and I do not blame you if you are to walk away now and return to your lives. The choice is yours."

"Well count me in!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Hibiki! You have to give it some thought; you just can't go rushing into things!" Kanade grabbed Hibiki trying to get her to understand that it was not a light decision; Ellen shook her head at Kanade's comment.

"Well, I'm going to do it." Ako's soft voice cutting threw; she looked at her mother, who had a pained smile.

"I'm going to do it too." Ellen's voice even softer the Ako's, seemingly more reluctant, but just as willing. Kanade looked at her hands, being the only one not to agree, but wanting agree, but the thoughts of her family, her friends at school.

"Once Silence has been defeated, can we turn back to ourselves?" Kanade looked at Queen Aphrodite.

"I would love to say yes, but the thing is I just don't know." She gave Kanade a pained look, for she did not enjoy ripping these girls from their family. With Ako and Ellen they had come from Major land and even though they had friends in Kanon Town, they would not be ripped from their families. In Hibiki's and Kanade's case they would have to try to explain it to their families. She hated this part of her job.

"I'll do it." Even though Kanade knew her parents and brother would be sad, she could not leave the earth undefended. Ako went to go stand with the other girls and she suddenly had a thought of why Hummy was being so silent. She turned to the cat, who had a pained smile on her face, fully knowing what Aphrodite was going to do.

Aphrodite called four of the fairy tones to her, Dory, Rery, Dodory, and Lary; they started to encircle her enveloping her in a four color light, pink, white, purple, and aqua. They shoot out from Aphroditre and start to circle each girl respectively, Dory for Hibiki, pink, Rery for Kanade, white, Dodory for Ako, purple, and Lary for Ellen, aqua. Suddenly each girls is holding what looked like their Cure Module, each respective Tone goes into each respective girls device.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" All four girls yelled in tandem. They threw out their right hands and drew a treble clef shape in the air with the device and then brought it to their chests with both hands. They then thrust it out and pressing a button on the bottom of the device with their left hands, light spews from it. The Fairy tones go inside each device and a golden Treble clef encircled in a heart comes out of the center.

Ribbons of light encircle the girls, pink for Hibiki, white for Kanade, purple blue for Ellen, and yellow for Ako, they form the out fits for each girl. Hibiki's is in different shades of pink that shows her midriff and is sort of a tank top with a tutu type skirt, Kanade's is white with light pink accents and bubble sleeves as well as a tutu type skirt, Ellen's is Blue with accents of white, bubble sleeves and a tutu type skirt, and Ako's is different colors of yellow, and a bubble skirt and shawl type sleeves.

Hibiki's hair lengthens pulls itself in to two high ponytails and turns hot pink, a braid wraps around each tail head and a pink bow forms on top of her head. Kanade's hair turns blonde and lengthens and is pulled into a single high ponytail with a braid similar to Hibiki's and a white bow on the top of her head. Ellen's hair turns purple and is secured at the left side of her head with a blue heart shaped pin with wings on top and ribbon coming from the bottom. Ako's hair lengthens and turns a bright orange and stays down with yellow bows on each side of her head a read heart shaped tiara sits on her forehead.

They face each other in a circle and put their right hands in and light colored ribbon makes arms cuffs for each of them, and a neck bow for Hibiki. Hibiki breaks the circle first and earrings appear on her ears, then Kanade, Ellen and followed by Ako earring appearing on each of them.

"Playing the wild tune, Cure Melody!" Hibiki posed.

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade also posed.

"Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!" Ellen posed as well.

"Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!" Being the last one to introduce herself, Ako also posed.

"Resonate our Suite!" All four girls said this and moved around then said "Suite Pretty Cure!" They finally reach the ending pose.

They broke formation and ran at the birdman.

**AN: I will try to update all my stories at least once, but I am doing Camp NaNoWriMo with my original story so updates my be slow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hummy!

**AN: So here's chapter 3, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The four girls, kicked and punched at the birdman, but didn't seem to touch him. Hummy looking on, feeling useless, she looked at Aphrodite. Aphrodite noticing the little cat looked at her.

"Ahpordite-Sama! Let me join the fight! ~Nya!" The queen nodded her head, reached down and picks the little cat up. She then put two fingers on her throat, where her heart charm was. Hummy felt warm and rose up into the air.

First of all her form changed from a cat to a small girl, around Ako's age with white blonde hair in two high ponytails, very much like Hibiki's cure form, but the stopped at her shoulders and it was puffy. Braids wrapped around each one and she had a white pair of cat ears with pink insides. Her dress was white with pink accents and looked a lot like Ako's but instead of the brooch Muse had Hummy's collar charm had enlarged and sat in its place. Her boots were white and pink versions of Ellen's only a little shorter. She also had a white cat tail and dark pink strawberry colored eyes.

She landed on the ground.

"Playing the laughter of the little things, Cure Hummy! -Nya" At that moment Hibiki turned around and saw this blonde little girl with cat ears and a tail. Silence seeing his opening launched her across the room and as Kanade seeing this happen went for a punch but got knocked back into Hibiki in the process. Ellen and Ako went to the sides of the birdman and went to punch him from both sides and at the last minute as soon as they jumped he stepped back and they collided. Hummy seeing all this went for a kick at him and being that he was not expecting a fifth fighter she landed him a good one on his rump. He went flying at the wall.

"Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse! Use a combination attack!" She help's the other girls to their feet, they prepare the attack.

"Come Here, Miri!" Hibiki extended her Miracle Belltier out and the little orange fairy tucks his hands and feet in as he jumps into his spot.

"Come here, Fari!" Kanade just like Hibiki extends her Fantastic Belltier, the little yellow fairy, doing the same thing the Miri had done.

"Come here, Sory!" Ellen holds her Guitar Rod to her chest, extending the neck of the guitar over her right shoulder, the little green fairy responds accordingly.

"Come here, Shiri" Ako's Cure Module detaches itself from her front and hovers over her hand as she extends it out, the light blue fairy responds.

"Come forth, Tone Ring!" Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen drew a circle in the air creating rings.

"Shi note's shining Melody!" Ako drew a circle as she spins, the ring then turns into bubbles, which then turn into note shaped bubbles.

"Precure Music Rondo!" The ring that Hibiki and Kanade had drawn come around their respective middles and travels up until it comes over their extended arms with the belltier in it and shoots it in the direction of the bird man.

"Precure Heartful Beat Rock!" Ellen having brought the bass of the guitar up and her ring coming from around her, squeezes a trigger and sends the ring in the same direction as the other two.

"Precure Sparkling Shower!" Ako swings her arms and sends the note shaped bubbles after the rings.

The three rings converge together as well as the bubbles, making its way to the bird man, trapping him in the rings as well as a shining bubble. He screams as he breaks the rings and the bubble shell.

"You are stronger than I thought!" Silence looks at the five girls. "Until next time!" He then vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

"So that went well!" Hummy looked from girl to girl as they were all looking at her a huge smile on her face.

"No more paws?" Kanade looked crest fallen as she went up and touched Hummy's hands.

"No, but I still have ears, give them a feel!" Hummy took Kanade's hands and placed them on her ears. Hibiki stood a bit away from Hummy and watched her tail swing back and forth. Kanade's cheeks go bright red.

"I guess this will have to do." Kanade kept on rubbing the poor cat's ears as Ako and Ellen came shyly to touch Hummy's ears as well.

"Girls." Aphrodite looked at the girls as they turned to her.

"Mamma he not looking for the Melody of Happiness is he?" Ako gave a look to her mother.

"No he is not. Silence is looking for the Legendary Orchestra." Hibiki and Kanande were very confused, what is the Legendary Orchestra? They looked to the other three girls who all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Aphrodite –sama, what is the Legendary Orchestra?" Hibiki voiced the question on both hers and Kanade's minds.

"It is a secret legend that has been handed down from Major Land Ruler to Ruler, no one is quite sure what it is, but it is said when silence rules the land Pretty Cure must seek out the Legendary Orchestra." Everyone was silent for a minute.

"So we need to find this Legendary Orchestra in order to defeat Silence? If that's the case let's go!" Hibiki excitedly went for the door.

"Melody! Wait!" Kanade pulled Hibiki back. "Aphrodite-sama, is here any clues as to how we can find it?"

"The Fairies will guide you. That is the saying so should ask the Crescendo Tone she may have more of an idea then I do." She made her way over to Mephisto who was standing on guard and put her hand on his arm, he looked at his wife.

"Girls you should hurry, we don't know where Silence will strike next. Go talk to the Crescendo Tone." Mephisto and Aphrodite went and hugged Ako, they all then left the room to go talk to the Crescendo Tone.

**AN: So if you go to my Deviant Art page, it has the same name as this fanfiction account you will see my version of Cure Hummy, she is yet to be colored but at least you can know what she looks like! Also I just stared school about a week ago so the updates to all my stories will take a while, I should not even be writing or updating today because I have school stuff I need to get done! oh well Ichigo out.**


	4. Chapter 4 We Find Two More

**AN: Here is chapter 4 XD Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Chord!" Symphony ran to push the spiky blue haired girl out of the way, her own purple curls flying behind her.

"AH, man Symphony! I almost had him too!" Chord glowered at her partner of three days.

"I'm sorry would you rather that I don't save you next time?" Symphony smiled a sweet smile at Chord.

"No, but..." The piano monster got tired of them ignoring it, so piano key missiles shot out of its mouth, snagging both of them in the stomachs.

"Nega-nega!" it seemed to chuckle as the two girls stood up.

"You really didn't want to do that!" Chord narrowed her eyes and charged at the thing soccer style, Symphony hot at her heals, more graceful mind you.

"Soul Rod!"

"Miracle Belltier!"

"Fantastic Belltier!"

"Come forth, tone ring!" Three voices echoed each other.

"Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!"

"Pretty Cure Music Rondo!"

"Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" Three rings enveloped the piano.

"Whoa…" Chord and Symphony stopped in their tracks.

"3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" When the dust cleared Chord and Symphony saw five girls, three girls that looked their age and two that looked younger. Chord marched up to Melody putting her finger in Melody's face.

"Oi! Where were you when this city started to get attacked by these Negasi!" Chord looked at the five girls in front of her, recognizing all of them except the little white and pink one; they were the pretty cures who had defended the town before.

"We had something to take care of, we, I'm sorry." Melody fell on her knees, her hands hitting her head and saying to herself "Baka baka baka!" Her eyes were closed tight. Chord looked at her and wondered where she had seen this movement before.

"We are going to need your guys' help. But first we need to talk to Otokichi and the Crescendo tone. Would you like to come with us?" Rhythm's smile seemed to match that of Symphony and somehow Chord was scared.

"What does Otokichi have to do with this?" Symphony looked at Rhythm; Chord was still trying to process Melody's reaction and Rhythm's smile.

"Um I, oh um..." Both Melody having gotten up from her little rant and had heard the question, and Rhythm who seemed horrified that she had said his name out loud, looked around while not making eye contact.

"He's my grandfather." Even though Muse was wary of these two new girls she felt no evil coming from them, and they would need all the help they could get in the upcoming fight with Silence.

"What!?" She was the grandchild he was always gushing about! Neither Chord nor Symphony remembers meeting his grandchild.

"Aphrodite-sama said you may be showing up!-deshunya" A little white cat with blue markings came from behind Symphony and Chord having come from an alleyway behind them startling the two out of their thoughts. He then looked confused. "But she didn't mention that there would be five! I only thought that there were four! Also where is Hummy-deshunya" He sat down and folded his front paws in front of his chest and stuck his bottom lip out, both Symphony and Chord sweat dropped.

"Whistle-niisan!-Nya" The little pigtailed one scooped up the little blue cat, his cheeks go red.

"Who are you?-deshunya. How do you know my name and why did you call me niisan-deshunya?" The little white and blue cat was majorly confused.

"Because you're my brother, I'm Hummy-nya!" She pouted at him hurt that he didn't recognize her.

"No, you're not Hummy!-deshunya" He exclaimed as he tried to escape her arms. "You can't be! – deshunya" He looked on the verge of tears, Hummy just held him tighter, tears going down her face.

"I am Hummy! – Nya!" He stopped squirming and wiped his eyes.

"Well that make sense why Aphrodite-sama wanted to awaken the rest of the Pretty Cure.-deshunya" he was still wiping tears from his eyes. "And why she gave you a human form. - deshunya" He started to hiccup. "We are in need of the Legendary Orchestra aren't we? -deshunya." Hummy nodded at her brother.

"Hey, Hummy. People are starting to gather, we should probably make our way, away." Beat tugged at Hummy's arm, with Whistle still in them, the other six girls nodded their heads. Hummy seemed to understand and with Chord and Symphony following behind they made their way away from the crowd and managed to make it to Otokichi's safely without any civilian following them. Of course they had to take a few detours and jump over a few buildings, but that is all in a days work.

"Aphrodite said you would all be coming, I have tea." Otokichi let the seven girls, one cat, and eight fairy tones in through the back door. "Also Rhythm I have some of your families cupcakes." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She looked on the verge of tears.

As soon as all the girls and cat where seated around his living room each with a cup of tea and a cupcake in each hand, he sat down himself.

"I think introductions are in order before we progress any farther, also I would like to see if you can detransform, particularly Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse."

"But grandfather, mother said that we would not be able to undo the transformation!" Muse looked at her grandfather.

"I know that lamb, but I think it would be worthwhile to try." He calmly pushed his glasses on his face. Muse just nodded. Each of the four girls tried to let go of the transformations, but each met with a unexpected result, they didn't return to their civilian forms but each girl was left with a simple version of their Cure uniform, as well as all the embellishment disappearing and their hair coming undone, they were each left with a pair of ballet flats.

"I don't feel any different, I still feel light as a feather." Melody looked down at the dress. "Well at least we don't have to sleep in our uniforms!" She said quite brighter than anyone else was feeling.

"They are cute." Beat inspected Rhythm's outfit.

"That's what keeps happening to us whenever we try to undo our transformation; we assumed that it was the same way with you four." Symphony smiled not quite reaching her gold eyes. "We were not able to tell our families what had happened to us plus we have not been to school in three days."

"Has it already been three days!?" Rhythm started to pace the room, totally ignoring the others in the room.

"No, we were able to revert to our civilian forms before, but since the Melody of Happiness has been completed we were not able to transform again, but since Silence has shown up we wanted to protect both Major Land and Earth, Aphrodite-sama enabled us to do it again, and it looks like you two cannot revert either, sorry." Beat looked sheepishly at her lap.

"That partly makes sense." Chord looked majorly confused.

"So, I guess we will need all the details from the time before, being there is not much about Pretty cure on Earth." Symphony not only wanting to know everything about that she had become and what exactly went on in the last fight, but it might clear things up for her partner. "But first, I think introductions are in order, being we will fight together, we might as well know each other's real names." Melody nodded her head and sat down, right on her hair.

"Ow!" Beat went over to help remove the hair from under her. "Baka, baka, baka! This is why I never wanted long hair! Now I'm stuck with it!" She hits her fists against her head as this was said, Chord jumps from her seat and grabs Melody's hands.

"You can't be Hibiki?!" As Chord has the pink haired girl's hands in her own, she bent forward to look closer at her face. "It can't be!" She lets go of Hibiki's hands and sits back down in a seat that Beat had put there, figuring the girl would do that. Symphony looked from Chord to Hibiki and back again. She then took a closer look at the girl who was pacing off on the other side of the room.

"Then you're Kanade." She says, in a very calm manner, suddenly she starts to laugh. "I honestly don't know who Muse could be, but Beat, you're Ellen!" She tries to stop her lady like laughter. But it doesn't quite work, but soon everyone in the room Excluding Kanade who was still pouting and pacing, was in laughter. This finally brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is going on!?" Actually it not only brought her out of her thoughts, it enraged her that they had disturbed her out of her thoughts.

"Well it seems those two seem to have put together who you girls are, I am quite surprised actually." Otokichi stated as her wiped tears from his eyes. "Well except Ako of course, right Seika, Waon?" He looked to each girl respectively; the already shocked Waon was put into deeper shock, whereas Seika on the other hand didn't seem shocked at all. Kanade and Hibiki were in just as much shock as Waon, Hummy was just oblivious, eating Hibiki's cupcake with her brother on her lap. Ellen though shocked was not surprised.

"I-Uh-I –uh-I-"

"It's quite simple really, I am from Major Land and Aphrodite always has me keep an eye on the Pretty Cure when they are on earth, something I am glad to do for my country and daughter." A smile plays on his face.

"Well, at least I know now how you are connected, you are the father of the Queen and Muse, or should I call you Ako now is the Princess, quite fascinating, though I already knew that you knew our identities." She seem very interested at what he had to say.

"Seika-sempei?" Kanade was not quite sure what to make of this whole situation.


End file.
